


Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluffy, king of hell has a Christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A fluffy Rhea and Crowley Christmas fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> So sorry I didn't post for Rhea last week, I've had horrible writer's block for them. Hope this makes up for it a little, it's just something short and fluffy for the holidays.
> 
> P.S. Thank you all so much to those who read "In Alpha's Arms", it reached 1,000 hits today :)

* * *

 

 

Rhea peeked around the corner of Crowley’s office door, knocking quietly and cooing his name. “Crowley, Suga’... Can I come in, Honey?”

 

He looked up from his contracts, giving a knowing smile, “I’ve heard that tone from you before, Darling… What do you want this time?”

 

She slunk in further, taking a seat at the edge of his desk and toying with his cup of pens. “Well… I was just kinda wonderin’, if you’d let me decorate. Not all of Hell, just our personal, private manor.”

 

He stopped writing mid-word and looked up to see his fiancée timidly fluttering her eyelashes, “I’ve told you before that you can, why are you asking again?”

 

“Because I maybe, kinda, wanna decorate for… Christmas.” She whispered the word Christmas, like it was a swear word. Crowley inhaled deeply and she cut him off before he could yell at her. “Hol’ on, Honey, hear me out. I know we’re the king and eventual Queen of Hell--”

 

“You’re the queen of Hell, Darling.”

 

“Okay, well, I know we’re the king and queen of Hell, but I haven’t had a Christmas in so long. And nobody would even have to know since it would just be our private manor…” She moved from his desk to his lap and he draped a hand over her thigh. “I remember when I was a baby girl and daddy used to have the whole house decorated, he would get the largest tree and we would decorate it with gold and red, and he’d always set me up on his shoulders to put the gold star on top, then we’d both spend all day in the kitchen to make a big ol’ Christmas dinner and invite daddy’s whole family to spend it with us. They’d usually end up fightin’ but that never made no difference, daddy’d just break out the good liquor and ev’ryone would be alright again.” Her eyes glistened with remembrance and Crowley, caved almost immediately.

 

He sighed, “Darling, I suppose, since it mean that much, as long as you don’t let a bloody soul know, then you can decorate.”

 

“Oh Crowley I--” she moved to throw her arms around him in time with her words, and he gripped her wrists, stopping her.

 

“Not quite, Pet, one more rule… No outside decorations.”

 

“I know better than that, Suga’.” She kissed him, freeing her wrists from his grasp and strutting out the door. She had Andrew take her shopping and afterwards he helped her take the bags to the Manor. She began pulling things from their packages and stinging garland around the living room. “Do you think he’d mind if I decorated the hallways also?”

 

“I’m surprised he’s letting you decorate anything.”

 

“He knows how much it means to me. He’s a good husband… I think I’ll decorate the hallways.” She grabbed an armful of decorations and garland, prancing out of the room.

 

…

 

Crowley opened their door and threw his coat onto the sofa, he looked around seeing the classic decorating that Rhea had done all around the house. He saw a large tree standing in the corner, on it was gold garland with black glass ball ornaments, he smirked at the black decorations and heard her swear from the kitchen. Crowley poured himself a glass of craig and wandered into the kitchen, “Problems, Darling?”

 

“Crowley!” She squeaked. “I thought you were comin’ home at six.”

 

He chuckled, “It’s six-thirty, Pet.”

 

“Oh… I was planning to have a dinner for us. I guess it’s gonna be a bit late.” She brushed a stray strand of her long hair behind her ear. “Did ya like the decorations?”

 

“Surprisingly… I enjoyed the tree, the black and gold theme is perfect.” He kissed her tenderly, and stole a spoonful of gravy from the saucepan. “Tastes delicious.”

 

“Thank you, it should be done in a few minutes. I made pot roast, with gravy if you want some, green beans that have bacon and onions in them, and potatoes au gratin.” She laced her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. “Maybe we could break into a bottle of wine.”

 

“Sounds like a good beginning for a first Christmas.”

 

**“Thank you so much Darlin’. I can’t tell ya how much this means to me.” **

 

“Your welcome, My Love. You deserve some garland and trees for dealing with me as well as you do.”

 

“I never  _ deal  _ with you.” She giggled, batting her eyes and cooing, “I love my handsome king.”

 

“Baby talk me like again and I’ll take down your decorations.” He smirked, kissing her neck and running his hands along her curves.

 

“You’re too sweet on me to do that.”

 

** He leaned in close, kissing just below her ear, “Don’t tell anyone.” **


End file.
